hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Razor
|kana = レイザー |rōmaji = Reizā |name = Razor |manga debut = Chapter 145 |anime debut = Episode 79 (1999) Episode 65 (2011) |japanese voice = Tohru Furusawa (G.I. Final OVA) Takaya Kuroda (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Purple |eyes = Black |previous occupation= Criminal |occupation = G.I. Game Master |affiliation = Greed Island Convicts G.I. Game Masters |type = Emission |abilities = 14 Devils Emitted Ball |Abilities = 14 Devils Emitted Ball |image gallery = yes}} Razor (レイザー, Reizā) is one of the game masters and creators of Greed Island. Appearance Razor is a tall, extremely well built man with broad shoulders and large muscles spanning his entire body. When we first encounter him in the Greed Island arc, he is seen to be wearing a clean, white T-shirt and red shorts, as well as a pair of green and yellow shoes. His hair is purple in colour and is spiked up in a jagged fashion. His 14 devils vary in size and shape, but a consistent factor seems to be their colour pallet, which involves a plain, white body, and a blue head, which seems to be shaped in either a jester fashion, or a dome shape which has yellow balls protruding from it. The exception is the ref(number 0), which is completely blue with white hands and feet. All of the devils have their corresponding numbers imprinted on their chest which is in black(the exception being the ref yet again who has a white number). Personality Razor is generally laid back and friendly, showing little to no animosity toward other people, even those who have come to challenge him. However, when confronting someone or battling he is ruthless and competitive, but very reasonable. He does not take disobedience lightly and readily punishes those who break the rules. He does not openly look down upon people with weaker abilities than his, and takes no notice of disparities in age or experience when fighting. Razor treats Gon as an adult, not a child, and holds a lot of respect for him; he both admires and envies Gon for the trust that Ging places in him. Background Razor was a criminal in the past but was caught by Ging and given a life sentence. Ging then enlisted his help to create Greed Island. It was during this time that the two became friends and Ging told Razor about his son Gon. Plot Greed Island arc Razor first appears to expel the Phantom Troupe after they attempt to enter the island illegally. He is a key person to face in order to obtain one of the hardest designated cards of the game Patch of Shore. To get the card, the challengers must confront Razor and his 14 Devils and defeat them in different sporting events. All of his pirates are trained Nen users. It's learned that the real 14 Devils were not the pirates that follows him but his ability to emit 14 nen creatures at will. Each creature is numbered from 1-14 with a Zero numbered one acting as referee for the dodge ball match; he can also merge them together, which will make them stronger. He can also emit nen into a ball (or create a ball from nen) and throw it at his opponent, which is extremely strong and could critically injure or kill his opponent on a direct hit. He was defeated in a deadly dodgeball game by Gon's allied party ーconsisting of Gon, Killua, Biscuit, Hisoka, and several other players hired by Battera. He was entrusted by Gon's father that he was not to hold back against his son should he ever come to Greed Island. Razor later revealed to Gon that he was formerly a convict captured by Ging and brought to the island as a prisoner. Inspired by Ging's spirit, Razor helped him create Greed Island and became the warden for the convicts. He also became one of Ging's best friends and was entrusted to look after the island as one of its Gamemasters. Abilities & Powers Razor is an extremely powerful character. It took a skilled Hunter and masterful Nen user such as Ging to end his career as a criminal. The mere display of his aura can frighten off even pro Hunters. Although his abilities in an actual fight are unknown, it is safe to assume he is a ridiculously dangerous opponent, who does not hesitate to use his immense power to crush his enemy. Even Phinks, who is the most powerful in terms of physical strength in the Phantom Troupe after the death of Uvogin, took note of his strength. Furthermore, the Troupe members didn't attempt to enter Greed Island illegally for the second time, showing that they are unwilling to face him again. Even a dodgeball game is potentially lethal to most contenders, and only fighters of the caliber of Biscuit and Hisoka can come out of it physically and mentally unscathed (Hisoka broke his fingers only because he chose to send back Razor's ball even though the match could be won without his intervention). He also has a great force of mind and astounding concentration, as not even the stress of a match caused his several Emitted Nen beasts to disappear or perform poorly. Like the other Game Masters of Greed Island, Razor is in possession of a special card that allows him to ban trespassers from the game and send them back to the "real world". ]] Immense Strength: Razor seems to be very strong. He was able to stop Goreinu's throw (covered with Nen) using only one hand without using Nen. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Razor's ball travels at immense speed; when passing it among his Devils, he needs incredible reflexes, coordination and deftness of hands not to miss it. Immense Stamina: In the dodgeball game against Gon's team, he used an immense quantity of aura continuously without ever breaking a sweat. Aside from the effort needed to produce his devils, one of his throws was said to rival Gon's own when enhanced with Jajanken, although not completely at full strength, and he performed a great number of them. Enhanced Durability: After receiving a ball powered with Nen from Gon, he seemed to receive minimum damage from the impact. Furthermore, being hit in the face by Goreinu's sudden throw did not even stun him for an instant, although it did leave him a bruise. High Accuracy: When Razor uses his nen emitted ball, he could accurately hit objects even from a distance. It was first shown when he spiked the ball to hit the boat used by the Phantom Troupe, and then in the dodgeball game, being able to perform feats such as throwing a dodgeball towards killua, and having it curve midair to get Bisky out. '''Masterful Dodgeball Player: '''Razor is a master in any aspect of this sport, be it throwing, passing or catching the ball, keeping his opponents under control, choosing who to eliminate. He seems to avoid dodging the ball, though, preferring to stop it. '''Skilled Volleyball Player: '''Razor incorporates volleyball techniques in dodgeball as well as in his fighting style. He uses a spike to propel a Nen-enhanced ball or a sphere of aura with the power of a cannonball, and an underarm pass to lower the momentum of the ball launched by his opponent so he can catch it without harm. Nen Razor is an Emitter, so he also has decent Enhancement and Manipulation skills as well. He has a very strong aura, even the members of the Phantom Troupe acknowledge its power. When he placed some of it on an ordinary volleyball, Killua said that it weighed as much as a bowling ball. Combined with his strength, Razor can easily destroy anyone hit by the ball. An instance can be found in Goreinu's Nen beast being shattered when it took a direct hit. Stats Trivia *Razor and his 14 devils could be a reference to the the place called Devil City in "Game Battler" - a game created by Amanuma in Yu Yu Hakusho. Similarly, Game Battler requires a specific number of players before you can challenge the Game Master. Category:Greed Island Convicts Category:Emitters Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Male characters